


A Different Way To Get A Pokemon: Adventures of Aaron

by PokemonBreederJohn



Series: Adventures of Aaron [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon - Fandom, Pokephilia - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Collars, F/M, First Time, Forest Sex, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Orgasm, Pokemon, Pokephilia, Prostitution, Rope Bondage, Sex with Sentient Animals, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonBreederJohn/pseuds/PokemonBreederJohn
Summary: Fed up with the constant denial of a his requests for a starter Pokemon, he runs away. He hears a whimpering in the distance.It was a Pokemon...





	1. A Different Way To Get A Pokemon

Everyone knows that pokemon trainers leave the house, age 10 with a fresh starter pokemon and aspirations to be the very best. This is not that sort of trainer. And 10 is a rarity even for most. More like 12 at the earliest even for the best. This is the Story of Aaron, age 16, one of a very small minority who had not been allowed to take a starter. Some tried re-applying year after year, but the process was much more rigorous if you had been denied once, never mind multiple times. Every year Aaron had been denied. For his original try at age 10, he had missed the gathering due to entirely his fault (even though he adamantly claimed otherwise). Every year since, he was dismissed with a scolding tone for his faults and told not to return. It was clear he would not get his pokemon the traditional way and he was fed up with being denied.

  
He ventured out of the house and headed towards the densely wooded area. Mostly uninhabited by humans but not by pokemon. Ever since the rumours spread about a group suicide there, most shied away but Aaron used it as a quiet spot to get away from the world. What better place than where people are scared to be but also have company in the form of pokemon? They don’t judge, don’t criticise, just get on with their daily lives. He had taken the bare necessities, a survival backpack with his sleeping bag, enough dried food and water purification tablets that wouldn’t spoil to last him at least a few days while he got his head straight and a pokeball he had “relocated” from the pocket of a small kid who hadn’t been cautious enough to watch his possessions. ” His loss ” had been Aaron's only thought while he had done it. Of course, his knife with a large blade and a thick handle made from bone was with him, secured tightly to his hip in a worn leather pouch. He had worn it every day since his father’s death.

  
Guided by the faint glow of the light of the night, he found his way past the trees that seemed to loom over somehow watching him. In a way they were. Not the trees of course but the pokemon living on and around them, wary for any potential competition or predators. Faint calls could be heard in the distance, carried on the wind. It relaxed Aaron to see that for once, nobody cared about his presence other than quick glances to check he wasn’t being malicious. Which for once he wasn’t. It was no secret that he had a soft spot for pokemon, although nobody was sure why? Of course, there was the rumours. Especially in the recent years as he had spent more and more time away from people and in the company of pokemon.  
Anyway, he had settled under a medium sized tree that had a large canopy that gave a large shadow leaving him enveloped in the darkness, perfect for a good night sleep. He had lain out his sleeping bag after having a small portion of his dried fruit. Didn’t taste of much but what else to eat in a world of highly sentient creatures. Pokemon meat was scarcely sold, other than (controversially) some of the less intelligent species such as slowpoke and on the black market. Aaron personally didn’t mind some of the less intelligent species being eaten, but the others he thought cruel and inhumane to eat. Many considered his opinion a double standard but the opinion wasn’t rare. The black market for rare pokemon meat as per usual was out of control, even the law had pretty much given up hope. If people have money and power, they will get what they want one way or another. Aaron knew this fact of life; it isn’t fair but so isn’t life.  
All was quiet except quiet yet persistent whimpering in the distance, at least out of his sight range. He tried to cover his ears, but it continued to penetrate his ears. Cries of loneliness. Cries of sorrow. Cries he could relate to. It surely wasn’t human, but still he wanted to find it. Almost immediately and without a second thought, he shot up, then quickly headed in the direction of the cries with an urgency he lacked with most of his life.

  
The closer he got, the more urgent and desperate the cries got. Finally, he saw the source of the noise. It was a large but still young Vulpix caught in a trap. The trap was hidden under a thick coating of leaves, that often fooled unwary creatures. People who needed quick money were often caught doing this exact thing. Often poorly constructed, most of the traps didn’t even kill the pokemon but leave them to die out in the cold of starvation or dehydration. The Vulpix had clearly been separated from her family. He began to approach, careful to not startle the creature. If he did, she might struggle and hurt herself.

  
As it was crudely made the trap was quite simple to deconstruct. Aaron wasn’t sure how they actually ever caught anything but yet they do. After freeing her and retreating to a safe distance, the Vulpix slowly and warily edged towards him. It was only natural that she would be cautious even to someone who helped. Other than from a distance it was unlikely she had seen many humans.  
A few minutes later, a small distance away, still under his tree canopy, the pokemon lay and slept. He saw her shivering from the cold, most pokemon sleep in huddles with others of their kind, to conserve warmth. He lay his only blanket over her. She would barely survive the night without it.  
The next morning at roughly 11am, Aaron was woken by a strange sensation of something rubbing against his arm. It felt soft and warm but was frantically pounding against his arm. When he looked down, he saw her. But even before that he could hear the yips of happiness emanating from down below. Instinctively out of shock, he shook her off. Not exactly the most normal way to wake up, with a pokemon pleasuring themselves with your arm.

  
The Vulpix gave him a lustful look from at his feet. It was clear that she was in heat, probably her first with her lack of experience of pleasuring herself. Her pussy was swollen and crimson red, practically begging for attention. It obviously was massively taboo to touch pokemon sexually even if just to relieve their urges in a platonic manner.  
“What’s the harm in helping her just once” he thought “Then definitely back to her own kind” “definitely” The last part was him reassuring himself that he would do it. Even without knowing her for long he was starting to like her, more than most people did their pokemon. Some even just viewed them as tools or weapons to fight others. Sure, most were better than that but not all. Everyone had seen abandoned pokemon on the side of the street, for one reason or another.

  
He began rubbing his finger along the edge of her vagina slowly and gently. He spat on his finger, makeshift lubrication, just to add to her natural juices. Ever so slowly he worked his way inwards until the tip of his finger rested slightly past her opening. He gave the inside of her thighs several kisses, saving the main event until she was ready. Small squeaks of happiness came as she felt his finger and lips rubbing her plump ripe lips. Her odour was enchanting, with a clear musky scent that could almost be tasted, even from a distance. He decided to go in. Lowering his head to her parts, he licked his lips ready to connect with her. She was certainly ready, a small stream of cum squirting out of her, making her even more enticing to taste. It was creamy and thin and ran like a river into his mouth, across his tongue and flowed down his throat. The aftertaste was just as succulent as the first taste and lingered much longer. Her inside was the softest he had ever touched, much more than any human he had met, and still more than his few short experiences with pokemon. Her short yips of happiness became almost moaning in pleasure.  
After a while of attention from his tongue, she seemed to have finished, signalled by her stopping the high pitched almost moaning sound that had turned him on further and began panting to catch her breath. Nothing is more sensual than the sound of a person enjoying herself. Even if that person is an animal. And a wild animal at that. Still the best thing that a man can experience. Best thing anyone or anything can experience.

  
They both lay still for a few minutes, until the Vulpix rose and began pawing gently but urgently at his upper leg. The taps got closer and closer to his crotch. She was sending a clear message. She wanted to return the favour. He was surely happy to oblige. He removed his pants, which were now covered in scratch marks from her attempts to get through. The cold air sent a chill down his leg. He didn’t care though, she was more than enough to keep him warm,. He was already rock hard. Aaron was by now simply used to having to hide his erections around pokemon from other humans, but now he was glad he could let it loose. Most of the time back home when his erection was spotted, he pretended to flirt with the trainer, while subtly looking at the pokemon. They could always tell what he wanted, a look of lust in their eyes and his. He was still attracted to humans but pokemon always appealed more to him, such variety.

  
She started with something he thought of as foreplay, but he was probably just humanising her actions. Methodically, she started to first lather his balls with her tongue. Every lick got quicker and more frantic and he was almost cumming before she had even started on his penis. She began to suckle the tip of his dick like a baby on its mother, she was still young enough to still have the instinct to try to get milk .Aaron was happy for her to “milk” him dry .She had already readily lapped up the small spurts of precum that he couldn’t hold in and she was expertly salivating on his shaft as a lubricant that made her head bob along faster which increased his pleasure tenfold. Even her little fangs nipping at his shaft were arousing, her wild side was clearly coming through “Keep going” Aaron cried out to her. She replied by licking even harder and faster. Her mouth warm and wet from her saliva. His dick felt like it was in heaven. Holding his shaft in her paws she lined up for his shot into her mouth. A muzzle full of semen. Exactly what she wanted. Exactly what she got.

  
He looked down as she curled up in a tight ball, her face still showing a sly grin.She moved her leg to the side.The Vulpix knew exactly what he wanted to see. Didn’t look like she was leaving. Didn’t look like she wanted to. He now had a pokemon of his own.


	2. Catching and Naming;and of course Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex and naming

The night had been unnaturally cold and long, arctic winters never came this early in the year. When he first left the town, he doubted he would have lasted long and just left and gave up, exactly like he had done every time he had “run away” before. This time was different, he told himself, he had a pokemon. A fire pokemon to keep him warm at night. Well almost… Sure, the Vulpix had been with him all night, except a few trips to gather the few berries that still had not been ravaged by the sudden change in season, but he had not yet caught her. In his survival pack, he had one regular pokeball that he had stolen from a young kid in town called Steven. The kid clearly didn’t need it; his parents were filthy rich and would buy him more. He didn’t deserve it, never had even worked a day in his life. He didn’t want it, anything lower than ultra balls were “Beneath him” as he so often remarked. “At least now he would never have to see that kid again”Aaron thought as he woke up which was at least a little solace as he shivered with the cold wind that whipped his face.

  
He sleepily stretched and looked around for his companion. He started to worry. Had she left him, abandoned him like so many before her had done? She couldn’t have got far. He know he was overreacting but the worry was still so real to him. Even if she had left, how long had he known her? A night? Half a day at most. Not enough time to need somebody so much.  
His panic was soon revealed to be needless, as she had simply gone to wash in the stream. Aaron hesitantly started to undress to join her. Mud and tears already covered the clothes leaving not much to the imagination, so he was unsure why it still felt so unnatural to undress in front of the pokemon. After the last nights escapades, it was nothing she hadn’t seen before. Vulpix felt no such reservations. Eagerly, she flashed him a quick glimpse of her still swelled slit before turning and giving him an eager grin. It was clear by the glint in her eyes what she wanted. Aaron was more than glad to oblige. In fact, he had secretly hoped it wasn’t a one time thing. Despite what people said, that it was wrong and cruel, it was simple she wanted him, and he wanted her. Pure animalistic instinct yet he felt a powerful connection to her.

  
He slowly lowered himself onto the bank of the river where she quickly came to join him. Another quick glance at her was all he needed to get hard. No human had ever been so alluring to him, except one when he was far younger and not brave enough to act on it.

  
Vulpix left the river and began to dry herself on him, making sure to leave her scent. She had claimed him as her mate. Her vigorous rubbing against his naked body and manhood caused a sudden burst of precum, which washed into her damp yet still soft fur. She had moved her tails to the side, and showed him exactly what he wanted to see.Her swelled beige pussy that she practically thrusted right in his face. Relishing her sweet scent like a horny dog, he began to slowly rub between her legs. Neither of them seemed ready just yet for penetration. There would be plenty of time for that later; he had to get her ready for his width anyway. Soon, the Vulpix was certainly aroused enough, letting out a faint moan like whimper at every stroke. With his other hand he gently stroked her long slender body, reassuring her.

  
“You like that, don’t you?” Aaron whispered to her, and her answer was clear enough with her thrusting against his finger passionately as he slowly worked her way to her pussy with spiralling circular motions.He felt her vaginal muscles twitch as he rubbed her sensitive lips. When he reached her hole, he was shocked at how wet she was. His fingers were instantly sticky and glistening with the thick juice. He quickly sucked it off his fingers, the taste was far too good to waste.  
She squirmed as he inserted two more of his fingers. Watching her match his rhythm, her hot slick pussy squeezed tightly against his fingers.Yet she craved more. A quick look back at Aaron gave him all the warning he needed. She was ready for the full experience.

  
She carefully positioned herself above his penis and began to press herself against it without letting it penetrate her. She was teasing him. The more she teased him, the more he craved her.Even from the outside her intense heat pressed against his cock. She slowly began lowering herself further onto his bulging manhood. The further she went down the warmer it became. Her thrusts on his cock increased in speed as she panted heavily. Her tight dripping insides perfectly parted around his girth, making them seem more like one creature than two. It felt that way too, as if they were connected, as much mentally as physically.

  
Even if she was inexperienced, her body seemed to instinctively know what to do. She violently thrusted her hips back against him, sending a warm shock down his body. Aaron grasped her rocking hips tighter feeling her fur in press tightly against his naked body. Her wild scent surrounded him. Every thrust sent new waves of pleasure spiralling down them; they were in bliss.  
The slap of his hips against her furry behind endlessly repeated as he thrusted deeper. The deeper he went, the higher pitched her squeals of pleasure became. They rang in his ears.  
He couldn’t hold it back any longer. Spurts of thick sperm shot out of him and deep within her.Her warm folds milked him of every drop, as if she was trying to make it reach her egg(Impregnation of course being biologically impossible) She howled as the sperm raced down her tubes causing her body to go limp as she orgasmed. It was not only her body and pleasured facial expression that betrayed the extent of her orgasm, but the tight pulsating muscles contracting inside her, tightening her bodies firm grim on his still hard penis.  
The Vulpix’s content moans echoes throughout the canopy they were in. Lucky they were so far out from society, or her pleasure would be heard far and wide. Although that sounded hot as hell to him, he shuddered at the consequences of that fantasy. Him in jail. At best, the Vulpix might be rehomed to a “normal trainer”, likely neutered. At worst, put down in fear that she may try to “rape” another human.

  
Dispelling the thoughts from his mind, he settled down to embrace with his partner. That’s what he thought of her. Not a pet, or a tool. An Equal. And an equal deserved a name. Her body dug into his chest, warm like a campfire on the cold winter evening. While she was still nuzzling into him, he thought about what to call her. He wanted to keep some of her pokemon name.Traditionally,most people at least kept the first letter of the pokemon name, like his mother’s Rockruff named Romeo.

  
“Vi “He thought. “Too short, good nickname though”

  
“Violet “He briefly considered but a quick shake of the Vulpix’s head, confirmed his doubt of the name

  
Her honey covered eyes locked with his. In that instant he knew what to name her. He had read in one of the few books he had ever read, that female vulpine pokemon were called Vixens.  
“Vixy? You like that? “He called out to the pokemon for her approval. She seemed to nod as if to agree. Rummaging around in his bag, Aaron pulled out the pokeball and held it towards her tentatively, his arm shaking nervously. She had accepted the name, but he wasn’t sure if she wanted to become his pokemon. Vixy edged warily around the ball, examining it before creeping closer. She seemed more curious than anything else. She doubtlessly wanted to stay with him, but she had known him less than two days. Sure, most pokemon are caught minutes after they are found by trainers, but she still was slightly unsure about leaving. Aaron could definitely provide for her as a trainer with the added benefit of great sex.

  
When she thought long enough about that fact, she decided to go with him. In winter, the food was scares and many pokemon almost starved. Traps like the one she had been trapped in were carelessly flung all over the forest “Why remain in a life of pain and misery, when you can go with someone who values you? “She thought.

  
With her approval, he threw the pokeball at her. Each rock was agonising for him. He knew she wouldn’t try to escape but still the wait bothered him. After what seemed like hours but was mere seconds, the ball came to a stop and clicked. He now had a pokemon. It didn’t seem real. Nothing in the last few nights did to him.

  
He slept more soundly than ever before, knowing that she was his. They slept together in his sleeping bag, each just enjoying the others company under the silver starlight.As the sun rose in the distance, they awoke to a morning of unnatural tranquillity and began walking, eager to get away. Away from his old life. Away from his condescending family. Soon after,they reached the edge of the forest, signalled by a path and tree stumps rather than the untamed wilderness. Vixy surprisingly didn’t seem nervous at the prospect of leaving the forest, likely the only place she knew. In fact, she seemed to relish the opportunity to escape. Freedom beckoned.


	3. Chapter 3

A lively city loomed in front of them, glaring down on them as if they were ants. Aaron recognised the place almost instantly. Castelia City. A bustling city where no-one knows or cares who you are. He only knew one person there, and he hadn’t seen her for years, since she had gotten her first Pokemon and left to the city for work.He had her contact on his phone,she was called Lily but he called her Lil to annoy her.At first,they had met often and talked for hours but over the years the visits had gradually stopped ”There was little chance she would even recognise him after all that time “ he thought to himself, but he needed a place to stay for at least a couple of days.

Vixy seemed captivated by the city. She eagerly darted around Aaron, taking in the noise and the bright flashing lights. To her everything was new and exciting.Startled by her barrelling towards them, hordes of people backed away from her path.Aaron laughed to himself. He enjoyed her excitement but none of the passersby thought getting hit by a pokemon at full speed was much fun. Though he had only rarely visited the city, Aaron certainly wasn’t as excited as Vixy,the city was too full of noise and clamour for him.It was exhausting,even after a short period.Up ahead was a nicer district of the city.Clean,unlike much of the city that was littered with waste and squalor.The amount of times he had been begged for money,even by people who were certainly not needy never mind homeless,unless you count not having the latest bag or coat as destitution.

Although the area wasn’t exactly a photogenic spot,he took some photos.”Might be interesting to share,or useful if i get lost”He thought.

To the side,about 10 feet away, he saw a man sitting on a bench holding a cardboard sign.There was two Pokemon next to him,and he seemed friendly enough from a quick glance.Out of curiosity or just plain boredom,he stopped to have a look at his sign and the Pokemon.Aaron tried to be discreet,he could see the sign but hopefully didn’t look like he was stalking the guy or just like a general creep.The Pokemon,A sleek Liepard and a Lopunny lay either side of him.

The Sign read out(In surprisingly Illegible Handwriting):

 

**_POKEMON SERVICES_ **

**_Blowjob $20_ **

**_Vaginal(Condom) $100_ **

**_Vaginal(No Condom)$125_ **

**_Anal $130_ **

 

Aaron thought about taking photos and reporting it but knew that another person offering the same services would pop up and at least the Pokemon seemed well fed,if a bit skittish. Anyway, (some) police often were seen at such places and so they didn’t have much incentive to shut them down.”Maybe someone else might report it”he thought.Honestly he was just making excuses for himself and he knew it.

Despite his attempts to say unseen, the man glared at him and beckoned him closer.Aaron nervously shuffled towards him.Talking to a Pokemon pimp wasn’t exactly on his to-do list for the city.

“I see you eyeing up my girls,don’t worry they like the attention.Take a good look if you like”The man proposed with a wink.”come on girls,give him a peek”

They obeyed without question,giving Aaron a lot to look at.It felt exploitative but he could not resist taking at least a peek.The Liepard was stretched out.Her peach coloured slit was nestled amongst a sea of slightly lighter hairs.Her fur was thick,he just wanted to reach out and touch it.Of course he didn’t but he couldn’t deny she was beautiful with her sleek exquisite form.Her lead lay slanted across her paws and she was giving those fluttering eyes no man can resist.She had obviously been trained well to be seductive,Yet she seemed tired,fed up of the constant work and she was a little on the slender side.It was mostly hidden by her fur but her ribs were slightly showing.

Of course, the Lopunny was no less seductive.She had a striking figure,what most people would call an hourglass shape.For some reason Pokemon always seemed to be in perfect shape.Her breasts were small but firm,with a thin layer of curly hazel fur coating them leaving her dark large nipples exposed.The breasts seemed natural but as with everything if there is a need there was a service.Pokemon breast implants were surely a thing.A common accepted thing, no but a thing nevertheless.A glimpse of light reflected off the Pokemon's leg.Tracking device? Shock collar? He did not know but the Pokemon didn’t seem happy to have it.She seemed to have tried to pry it off at some point leaving red marks across her leg.

The man had seemed to have spotted Vixy,who was meekly hiding behind Aaron,a stark contrast to her usual self.

“How much for her?”He asked”I’m sure there would be plenty of people willing to pay for a piece of that”

Vixy snarled at the man,slight sparks of fire sparking on her skin.She looked downright terrifying but the man didn’t move an inch.Instead he walked closer with an arrogant strut.

“Feisty isn’t she? Can be trained out easy enough,just don’t feed her until she lets you touch her.They all soon give up”

“Not selling”Aaron replied instantly and fiercely.The thought of another man with his Pokemon was disgusting.

“Come on,a grand?”He shouted out

“Hell no”Aaron yelled back,with anger deepening his voice into a roar.

“2 grand”The man proposed,persistent in his efforts”I’ll let you come and use her anytime you want”

“Fuck off, You perverted Fuck”Was the only response he got.Anger isn’t good for fluent and clear speech.Sometimes, all you need is a string of profanity to get the message through

The man trying to buy Vixy left a bad taste in his mouth.Sure it was disgusting forcing Pokemon into sex work but it being his own Pokemon made it much worse.Aaron doubted he would sell her for any amount of money,Vixy was simply a part of him now. The least he could do was send an anonymous report.He walked into a crowded place,a food court where nobody could see him and pulled out his phone.

He filled in the report as best as he could,but quickly realised he didn’t exactly know much.Just a location,clothing and Pokemon. Not even a name.Frustrated about the lack of details would be an understatement.How were they going to catch him with so little details.A quick change of clothing and a new location would destroy most of his evidence.Out of desperation,he checked his camera roll for the few pictures,just encase the man was there in any or even to show the general location.After ranting to himself about the photo quality(his phone screen was covered in cracks),he found one of at least vague use.In the foreground it showed not the man but the window of the room he had been near.He zoomed in,the picture was blurry but the sight was recognisable easily.

A barely lit room in the side alley,what better place for unorthodox business.From what he could see,the room was bland,a bed,some draws,faded pastel wallpaper,a cheap rug.Oh and the Liepard with her mouth around a man’s cock.A blurry pinkish blob,he assumed was the tongue was wrapped around the balls,cupping them.The man’s face was too blurry to be recognisable,just a wide jaw and a beard.Still raging from before,he added the picture to the report.

He was about to check the anonymous box,when he looked down at Vixy. He quickly unchecked the box.What harm might interviews and a witness report,in exchange for maybe a better chance of ridding the streets of a man who would just buy random kid’s Pokemon and make them into his whores.Who knows how many people had accepted the offer?For all Aaron knew there could be tens of Pokemon in there.He doubted any of the Pokemon there were his own.If they were,Aaron wondered how anyone could act so detached from a creature that loved you unconditionally.He hadn’t even named them.

It was’t even the prostitution he detested,or even the fact it was Pokemon and people.He could hardly argue against Pokemon-people relationships.It was the seemingly lack of control or choice from the Pokemon.

He had enough of the city already.Even if it would be a much longer path,Aaron decided to take some of the more reputable streets.

At least some people in the wealthier district knew how to respect people's personal space.Aaron almost sighed of literal relief after the constant vigilant watching of every person that passed his Vulpix. He was sure nobody would try to take her,surveillance was everywhere in the nicer parts of the city, but he was still wary.The streets were bathed in a wash of warm light,that Aaron worried highlighted the bags under his eyes.Apparently sleeping rough in the woods was not a good idea.The things you never think of when running away from home with no thought are astounding.Like taking money.

The old friends apartment was in the building ahead.It was a typical dull shade of grey but somehow stood out from the jungle of concrete monstrosities.Probably because it’s height made up for its conformity.Aaron found it strange that people liked being crammed into cells stacked upon one another like some kind of prison but didn't care enough to judge.His previous idea where to live hadn’t exactly been a good one either.

He was slightly nervous about seeing her.They had parted on good terms when she went to work at a Pokemon research company.Aaron envied her job as it put her in contact with some of the rarest Pokemon that most would never even see.Last time he had seen her,she had just received a Shinx from Sinnoh and was allowed to keep him for research.Lily had named the Shinx Lance,a not so discreet reference to her celebrity crush and was fitting when he would eventually become a Luxray. Even at a young age he was confident and slightly controlling.At the time it was cute and funny watching Lance try and herd humans into where he wanted them for whatever reason but Aaron doubted it would be funny when a Pokemon almost as tall as you wanted to be in control.Aaron enjoyed reminiscing about their time together.It made a pleasant change from the clamour of his life now.Somehow the past was always a simpler time,with hindsight on your side of course.Still he wouldn’t have gone back to that time if he could.He could not bare the thought of Vixy still being weak and sick in the cold of the woods,while he was at home wasting away his life. Vixy had lifted his life up,from being reclusive and depressed about his lack of Pokemon licence to travelling on a sort of Pokemon adventure.

Vixy had moved to his shoulder,apparently exhausted after her rampage through the streets. She was surprisingly heavy but one look at his deceivingly innocent eyes and slightly smug grin showed she had no plans of coming down without a fight.As long as she was content,Aaron was happy with the slight additional burden.

Aaron paced by the door for several minutes,trying to rack up the courage to knock.Fussing over Vixy calmed him enough, so after a few minutes he knocked on once.Then again.And one final time.Clattering and banging erupted from behind the door.A clattering of some kind of feet or paws rapidly came closer to there.Either she had an entire running team in there or it was a Pokemon. Aaron of course hoped it was the second one.A few seconds later came a second much more normal sound of walking.The door knob rattled and the door creaked open.He saw Lily,dressed in casual clothing that seemed to have been hastily put on.Her Short Brunette hair was messy and she wore a collar-like choker on her neck.Lance,now an exceedingly large and powerful Luxray, stood tense between his owner and the door growling in a low tone

“Sorry for the mess,I wasn’t exactly expecting visitors”Lily asked with a questioning tone”Oh,and don’t mind Lance,he’s just a little... overprotective”

At Lily’s gesture,the Luxray backed off but still watched them with his golden-brown eyes alert for any sign of danger.Despite the glare and bared teeth,Aaron couldn’t help admit the Luxray was stunning,with thick muscular legs and a regal stance.The Pokemon seemed to radiate power and authority.

“Come in I guess”She said,opening the door.The Luxray’s foul glare had eased slightly but he was still wary.

The apartment was nothing amazing but it did have a sort of homely charm.It was certainly lived in.It was mostly clean,other than stray strands of black hair from the Luxray. Pokemon shedding was inevitable and cleaning it up was a chore.Anyway, it made it somehow more real rather than the pristine homes you see on TV.

Vixy had strolled in after him and had set about exploring the ledges and sides of the apartment.Lance had followed her,strangely not bothered by her presence.”Maybe because she was female?”Aaron thought and took another look at them interacting,still protective of her after the man before.He was still on edge from the Pokemon hustler before but tried to not let it ruin his time with Lily.

“Are you all right,you seem wary”Lily asked noticing his eyes scanning the apartment

“Fine,just had an incident before”Aaron told her,trying remain composed.He wanted to seem unaffected by it and just put it behind him but in the end decided to tell her everything.They had always shared everything and it just didn’t seem right hiding it when she had probably seen much worse before

Lily comforted him and offered to report it to the higher ups at the research company where she worked.Apparently,they held sway with the local police so something might actually get done.He was mostly sure she was just trying to calm him but massively appreciated the gesture.There were plenty of semi-legal Pokemon brothels in the city,which were much kinder to their Pokemon than what he had seen so the man wouldn’t exactly be missed.Of course the better places charged much more but you get what you pay for.

She offered food,which Aaron eagerly accepted,his food supply was both low and unremarkable,mostly consisting of dried food and some fruit he had nabbed.Her cooking was decent but not amazing yet it tasted like heaven compared to what he had been living off in the woods.

He was exhausted,sleeping rough in the woods in winter had drained him.Luckily, there was a spare room where he could sleep.After a few minutes,he was mostly asleep but the thoughts of losing Vixy still raced in his head.He could hear her playing with the Luxray,which calmed him a little.Anyone coming in would have to deal with a 400 pound beast before they got anywhere near him or Vixy.Vixy wasn’t exactly helpless either,her ember would certainly leave a lasting mark.Her bite would certainly draw blood,a fact he wished he didn’t have to learn the hard way after disturbing her in her sleep.The bite had happened a few days ago,more instinct than malicious.She was still mostly wild although she was certainly a fan of not having to search for food and water and not being alone at night.

A few hours later.he felt a warm ball curl up under the covers on his lower chest.Her warmth was comforting.Her tails lay between his legs.With her,he hardly needed the spare quilt he had been given. Many people vouched by sleeping with a fire Pokemon(not the way I meant,get your mind out of the gutter but both work) for a better night sleep and now Aaron saw why.He enjoyed watching her slight movements in her sleep.

He had sworn off having sex with Vixy for now,he was scared of being found it by Lily.It seemed rude to do it in someone else's house.He didn’t even know Lily’s view on sleeping with Pokemon. Sure,Lance was protective of her but it most likely meant nothing,right.

Sleep didn’t come easily but once it did he slept for a few hours at least.He was awoken by noises in the other room.Just barely audible creaks at first but it quickly evolved to more.He left it,although he curious.At one point he heard a deep growl.At that point he decided to take a look.”Just a quick look,nothing more,”he told himself. It was already rude enough him coming unannounced never mind spying on her.

Her door was almost shut but there was still a slither of light protruding from where it didn’t quite meet the door frame. The creaking and quiet moans had increased as he had crossed the living room trying to make as little noise as possible.Lily cried words he couldn’t quite make out, but she didn’t seem to be in distress.He told himself not to have a look.And he repeated that message to himself.Yet it didn’t matter,he was just too nosy.

The thick wooden door opened without creaking much.At first, he just peeked around the corner,hoping to get enough of a glance to satisfy his curiosity and leave.He saw her legs hanging off the side of the bed,quivering slightly.She was totally naked.He was almost sure what she was doing and of course he was sure who she was doing it with but he still had doubts.Nobody wants to see their childhood friend in that way,other than literally everyone. Im sure you too have had fantasies about that friend you had years ago,don’t lie.Aaron sure had.

Extremely nervous but excited at the same time,he fully opened the door.You might say Aaron was being brash and disrespectful.Good,your not insane.The door made a surprising amount of noise.He instantly got a view that would not soon leave his mind. Well,never leave his mind.Lily,the girl who once had been one of the most innocent girls he had even known,Was lay on her back,hands tied behind her back with a mouth full of Luxray’s cock.The cock,like most feline Pokemon,was barbed but she seemed to not be fazed by it.No in-fact,enjoy the barbs and the pain that surely came with them.Watching the girl he had grown up with be fucked by her Pokemon hadn’t been on his top 10 list for things to do in the city but it most certainly was now.

Lily was so engaged in sucking Lance off she noticed Aaron.Barely being the key world of course.Trying to react to an unexpected surprise with a mouth full of spiny cock is not something you do everyday.She quickly disengaged from Lance.She was bright red but still more composed than Aaron,who was more embarrassed than he thought he could or would ever be.Lance glared at him fangs bared.He certainly didn’t approve of the disruption to his mating session.

“So...What now”Aaron said hesitantly.He was fully willing to leave there an then.Of course he didn’t want to but to him it seemed the most likely solution.

“I don’t know,you don’t seem to bothered by it.So… want to watch”Lily asked,seeing through his stuttering to what he actually meant.Somehow she had always been able to read him.

“Yes”Aaron replied without much hesitation.

“Just to make it clear,don’t get your hopes up. I'm exclusive to Lance,so just watch nothing more.I’m his and believe me,he isn’t willing to share his mate”She warned,knowing Aaron sometimes didn’t exactly take no for an answer immediately if it wasn’t made clear.

Aaron sat down in a chair facing the pair.She was wearing a full on collar,much less discrete than what she had worn before.It was certainly custom made,it hugged her neck tightly and had a name tag.It was quality black leather.

Without waiting a moment more than necessary,Lance pinned Lily down to the bed,his massive weight preventing any movements.His thrusting was faster now,less gentle but far more passionate.A few times, Lance seemed to glare at Aaron with piercing eyes as if taunting him about what he could never have.With each thrust,Lance let out a low guttural growl into Lily’s ear,claiming her as his prey.

“Grab the rope in the corner and tie up my arms”She demanded.

Aaron raced to the corner of the room and grabbed a thick old looking rope.It was well worn,a veteran of many sessions between the pair.Trying to not touch either of them more than possible,Aaron fastened her arms together with a knot that seemed tight enough to him.

“TIGHTER”She demanded as a thick set of claws scratched her back,leaving gashes.Instead of reacting or even moving much from the pain,she moaned deeper and louder.Aaron tied the rope as tight as it would go,trying to avoid the razor sharp claws that dug in inches away from him.His hands burnt from the friction.He recoiled at the pain and tried to pretend it wasn’t there.If Lily could withstand a savage beast ravaging her,he could manage a small friction burn.

Even with her hands tied,Lily still managed to squirm and wriggle under the Luxray’s intense weight.Lance seemed to enjoy the resistance,futile as it was.With one swipe of his immense paw,she was back pinned on the bed.With sharp teeth digging through her shirt,he flipped her over onto her front and began thrusting between her spread legs.Aaron had an amazing view of the spectacle,he was at a diagonal that gave him a solid view between her legs to her thin cute slit that was being brutally rammed into by a spiked intruder(namely the Luxray,of course).

“Breed me,Stud.”She cried as he used her body”I’m yours.”

Lance fucked his bitch ruthlessly,clinging on to her leather collar with his teeth.Aaron thought it couldn’t of felt pleasant,it certainly didn’t look so.She was almost being choked but still loved the pressure on her body,especially the fact that she had no control over it.You simply can’t fight against a Luxray twice your weight.Especially when your hands are tied.Not that she would want to fight back anyway.She was in bliss.

Lance's body tensed.His thrusting became less rhythmic and more forceful.Lily cried out in pain(and presumably pleasure too) as his sharp fangs bit in to her neck,leaving slight traces of blood.As long spurts of semen shot deep into her,She sighed pleasantly.His thick semen leaked out of her,a slow oozing river.Lance stood next to her,smug with a devious glint in his eyes.He was planning something.He may have finished but the fun was not over yet.He had one least treat for his bitch.

He gestured Aaron to come to him with a wave of a paw.Aaron was slightly worried.First Lance would not let him anywhere near Lily,now he wanted him to come over when she was at her most vulnerable.Even Lily looked slightly confused,but ready for whatever Lance wanted him to do to her.The Luxray’s cum still covered her,and flowed out onto the (not so clean anymore) bedding.

It was clear what Lance wanted.His determined pointing and tongue motions removed all doubts.He wanted Aaron to clean out Lily(and of course get a mouth full of spunk,what else).Aaron had always lusted after Lily,despite her numerous rejections and now he was still as sure as ever that he wanted her,even if it meant sloppy seconds.

His head was forcefully pushed downwards by a huge paw.His face firmly planted in her pussy and he instantly got a mouth full of thick sticky cum.He choked it all down but more and more flowed.Lance had filled her up and now it was his turn for cleanup.Lance seemed to love watching Aaron gag on the sheer volume that he had came,humiliating him with the fact he could never have her.Lily breathed heavily as her sticky cunt was worshipped.

After he had finished his “meal”,Aaron instantly for a shower.While it had been enjoyable,he wanted the thick layer of congealed spunk removed from his face.It was starting to dry and picking it off was time consuming.The shower also gave him time to think.What he was going to do next.Back home,he had never thought about his future,just simply went whatever way life dragged him.Whatever future he imagined,it always had one thing constant.It always involved other people and their Pokemon. He wanted to know more about people in relationships with their Pokemon. His relationship with Vixy was only recent but he already cared for her greatly and she clearly was a fan of adventure,so why not together. Travelling the Region,not for battle or fame,but for meeting others and leaving the past in the past.

The next morning,Aaron said his goodbyes and left with Vixy in tow.When he told Vixy what had happened last night while she had been sleeping obliviously,she shot him a look that was somewhere between jealousy and curiosity.It was clear she felt left out.Who wouldn’t? At the sight of her envy and maybe a slight bit of help from her cute amber eyes,he swore to not leave her out again.

Lily had told him about a man and his Vaporeon that lived on the nearby coastal town. that she strongly suspected(Which was almost certainly an understatement) were partners.She also said that Lance had allowed her to give an egg to Aaron.Anything further she refused to tell him on the grounds it would be more fun to find out for himself,with a knowing grin on her face.Even the species was unknown as it's other parent was unknown. Eggs typically were the species of their mother though the reverse was not unknown


End file.
